Implantable devices are typically powered by a life-limited battery. Inductive telemetry systems for implantable devices draw relatively low current and thus, enjoy wide popularity. Inductive telemetry systems, however, have a limited communication range and are recognized as inconvenient and relatively slow.
Radio frequency telemetry systems offer greater bandwidth but at the cost of increased current consumption. For example, monitoring for an incoming far field radio frequency signal can draw as much power as transmitting a signal using an inductive telemetry system.